The Judge
The Judge was a superheavyweight robot built by Jascha Little that competed in the final three seasons of ''BattleBots ''as well as the 2004 NPC Charity Open. It was originally a box-shaped robot armored in Kevlar to reduce weight as well as car steering. It was then revised to Lexan armor for Season 4.0 with a new, boxier design and then given even stronger armor for Season 5.0. For all three seasons it was armed with a powerful spiked hammer that could leave holes in the BattleBox floor (the spike was asked to be removed after Season 3.0 due to the damage caused to the floor). The Judge was an effective design, as it always made it very far in the competition and won a royal rumble in Season 4.0. The Judge competed for several years after BattleBots, being rather successful before retiring in 2007. The team also entered the Long Beach 1999 competition with Juggernaut. For Season 5.0, a lightweight version of The Judge was made called The Prosecutor. Jascha Little was part of the team that made Chomp for the ABC reboot in 2015. Robot History Season 3.0 The Judge's first match was against IceBerg. In preparation for this fight, Team Toad had two battery packs removed from IceBerg so a stronger steel top could be fitted without going over the weight limit. In the match, IceBerg was able to get to The Judge's side at the beginning of the fight, and it was able to push The Judge around the BattleBox, even managing to lift it with the plow. Eventually, the quicker Judge was able to drive around IceBerg and deliver a blow with its hammer. IceBerg got around The Judge again, but The Judge escaped again and hit IceBerg with its hammer again, disabling the plow. The Judge got one more hit in on IceBerg before the fight ended. The Judge won a 38-7 judge's decision and advanced to the next round, where it faced Wack-a-Tron. The Judge won by KO and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced No Apologies. The match began with both robots colliding with each other until The Judge pushed No Apologies straight into the pulverizer. No Apologies then took a big hit from The Judge's hammer which punctured its top. The Judge kept pounding No Apologies until No Apologies started smoking due to the impact of The Judge's hammer. No Apologies was then counted out and The Judge won by KO. This win put The Judge in the round of 16, where it faced Rammstein. Both robots circled around each other with Rammstein trying to use its spike but missing. Rammstein tried reversing away to position itself for another attack. Rammstein eventually charged into the front of The Judge and was able to push it across the BattleBox before The Judge attacked with its hammer, incapacitating Rammstein's pneumatic systems. Rammstein backed itself against the screws as The Judge chased it around the arena, before trying to hit the front of The Judge but backing off, with the latter also missing an attack. The Judge tried to go in for another shot but drove over the top of Rammstein, avoiding its target altogether. After some more driving, The Judge hit Rammstein squarely on its top once more before landing systematic blows, managing to pierce through Rammstein's entire shell where it was not reinforced with titanium and ripping off one of Rammstein's tires in the process. However, The Judge seemed to be having control problems and drove itself into the pulverizer, where the first hit was able to knock out the power switch and immobilize the bot. The Judge suffered many blows from the pulverizer, before being counted out in 2:35. Rammstein won by KO and The Judge was eliminated from the tournament. The Judge wasn't finished, however, as it participated the superheavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. It almost hits Anubis just before getting shoved by Ogre. Diesector started carrying The Judge around for awhile until The Judge came back striking its hammer in between Diesector. At one point The Judge suffered a gaping gash on its left-side. The Judge got a hit on Electric Lunch, piercing through the top. Then The Judge got flipped by Toro but self-rights, at the same time Atomic Wedgie scooped up The Judge but escapes. Then Diesactor scoops up The Judge along with Electric Lunch but Diesector backed off, while Electric Lunch rammed The Judge into the spikes then started carrying The Judge around for a bit. After this Diesector went for The Judge again, getting its lower mandibles caught in Judge's hole in The Judge's left-side, but they managed to separate. The Judge went to tackle Electric Lunch some more and again hits Electric Lunch with the hammer, but got stuck from the attack. For the rest of the brawl The Judge and Electric Lunch remained stuck together. It performed well as it was one of four robots still moving in the end, but it lost overall to Toro. Season 4.0 Due to previously competing in Season 3.0, The Judge was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it eventually fought Hammertime. In the beginning, Hammertime went straight at The Judge and The Judge activated its hammer on the front of Hammertime. The Judge gets into the fight and aims for Hammertime's side, but it missed. The force of the hammer blow pushes the front of The Judge's body up in the air. The Judge drives around to take another shot at Hammertime. It hits Hammertime's back and bends some of the decorative fins. The Judge takes a couple more swings, but misses. The bots turn toward each other for a faceoff. They move forward for a head-on collision. As they meet, The Judge fires the hammer, hitting Hammertime's shaft. Hammertime fires its hammer about three seconds too late. The Judge is at Hammertime's side and makes a good dent in Hammertime's top armor. Three more hits in the same spot from The Judge. Pieces of armor go breaking off of Hammertime and Hammertime stopped moving as its battery had been destroyed. The Judge repositions itself and goes to work on the very top of Hammertime. More blows that bend the armor inward and The Judge retreats as Hammertime was being counted out. The Judge won by KO and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Toro. The Judge gets the first hit on Toro's side and later on the top of Toro's flipping arm. Toro raises its flipping arm and flips The Judge onto its back, bending The Judge's hammer out of place and preventing it from working.Toro moves back to its square as The Judge was being counted out. Toro won by KO and The Judge was eliminated from the tournament again. The Judge wasn't finished, however as it participated the superheavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. It performed well as it won overall. Season 5.0 Due to previously competing in Season 4.0, The Judge was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it faced No Apologies again. The Judge fires its hammer early and No Apologies surveys The Judge before scooping and unleashing its own hammer. The Judge hits twice and No Apologies hits once more. Both miss hitting each other at least twice and The Judge started smoking. No Apologies took advantage and successfully lands one hit with its hammer, then drove The Judge into a pulverizer. After The Judge escaped No Apologies moves in and lands another blow with its hammer. The Judge's mobility seems to have died, although it's hammer continued flailing. No Apologies delivered one more hit until The Judge was counted out. No Apologies won by KO and The Judge was eliminated from the tournament once again. The Judge couldn't compete in the superheavyweight consolation rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. NPC Charity Open Wins/Losses * Wins: 7 *Losses: 5 Mark Beiro Introductions "If it wasn't for his killer instincts and tendency to get physically violent, he'd be a delightful dinner companion. Instead, he's THE JUDGE!" "Like the United States Supreme Court, his word is final. Here comes THE JUDGE!" Merchandise Any appearances by The Judge in merchandise are listed below: *The Judge/Build 'Em Bash 'Em The_Judge_stats_3.0.jpg|The Judge's Season 3.0 stats according to the TV show. The judge insides 3.0.jpg|The insides of The Judge during Season 3.0 Judgehole.jpg|One of the holes The Judge left in the BattleBox floor after Season 3.0. The Judge after battlebots.jpg|The Judge after BattleBots ended. Category:Superheavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots in the Combat Robot Hall Of Fame Category:"Most Aggressive Robot" Winners Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots armed with Hammers/Axes Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Royal Rumble Winners Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Superheavyweight Runner-Ups Category:Robots that could self-right Category:Crowd favorites Category:Robots from Texas Category:"Best Engineering" Winners